Pociones, pociones y algo más
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione está próxima a ganarse la orden de merlín por un novedoso hallazgo. Pero revisando bien, dicho hallazgo, no tiene nada de novedoso. Incluye notas, una poción y un profesor de pociones con malhumor. ¿Qué emerge de esa solución?
1. Chapter 1

Más traspaso de Potterfics. No más que decir, acerca del fic. Saludos

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence excepto ideas. El resto, pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione suspiraba llena de alegría. Era una carta del ministerio de magia y parecían, estar muy felices con lo que ella estaba demostrando. Sus hallazgos sobre una poción experimental, eran muy buenos y eso generaba críticas fantásticas. Con un suspiro nuevo, ella colocaba aquella carta sobre la mesa y la leía una y otra vez. No podía creérselo. Bueno, sus notas eran muy claras, su información, concisa. Con un movimiento raudo, ella tomaba su saco y caminaba hacia el lugar donde la citaban. Sería un día increíble.

Mientras caminaba, sin poderlo evitar, ya se imaginaba en aquel lugar. Muy reconocida, con un buen trabajo y las amistades que requería. No una tonta mordisquea libros, como solía llamarla Ronald. Que por cierto, muy pronto concertarían una cita. Ladeó la cabeza y observó la oficina ministerial. Ella, muy pronto tendría algo que dejaría de generar comentarios absurdos. Cuando todos, fuesen el promedio. Sobretodo, los gemelos. Nunca dejaron de reírse de ella. Eso era lo que le hacía sentir satisfecha. No, el ser superior.

Ese día era la ceremonia de premiación con una orden de merlín. Su poción ayudaría en sumo grado, a muchas de las acciones que el ministerio decidiera emprender. Bueno, cuando la terminara. Estaba tan emocionada...

En ese instante, luego de toda la premiación, su nombre y foto aparecían en el diario. Rita Skeeter, hacía un resumen incidioso, sobre su vida tanto amorosa como profesional. Bueno, ¿Qué podría hacer? Luego, del impase en el torneo de los magos, cualquier cosa podría suceder. Con un suspiro, ella leía su propio artículo. Aunque, no solo ella.

La poción, llevaba tiempo trabajándola. Curiosamente había dado con unas "notas" que le habían servido en su investigación. Con una fuerte dedicación y determinación a lograr la meta, ella había conseguido obtener su primera muestra. No sabía de quién eran esas famosas notas, pero le habían sido tan útiles. Sin embargo, una persona sí sabía de quién eran.

Esa misma persona, leía los reportajes. No podía entender, de qué premiaban a alguien como ella, hasta que lo leía. Un momento, ¡Un momento! Aquel trabajo, aquel experimento. ¡Eso le sonaba! ¡Eso... eso era suyo!

Se levantó con violencia y buscó entre sus cosas. Estaba seguro, de que sus viejas anotaciones sobre pociones, tenía algo similar. Con un suspiro, notó que no las podía encontrar. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué, se habían perdido? Bien, no podía quejarse sin pruebas. De todas formas, ella no iba a quedarse impune.

Caminó hasta su chimenea y meditó. Bueno, no se presentaría como estúpido y gritaría ¡Eso es mío! por que, no tenía pruebas fehacientes de ese hecho. Miró las delgadas llamas rojizas con rabia. Lo único que se le ocurría, era contactar a Hermione Granger. ¡Eso sería una molestia terrible! ¡Era como Neville, tratando de hacer una poción mientras él, quisiera irse a almorzar! Preparó su varita para llamarla y para evitar algún tipo de reacción adversa. ¿Huír?

Hermione debía saber, que todo estaba mal. Que ella, no era la autora y que había plagiado su obra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la imaginó regodeándose de su sabiduría. Eso, le hervía la sangre. La contactó de inmediato.

- ¡Granger!- chistó y las llamas se arremolinaron- ¡Granger, quiero verla enseguida!

Hermione muy pronto, estaba allí. Se quitaba las cenizas de su ropa y le miraba con cierta confusión. ¿Por qué motivo, Severus Snape, querría verla? Con una sonrisa suave, ella le saludó. Solo que él, no estaba para esas cosas.

- Dígame, si reconoce esto.

- La premiación de hace unos días. Sí ¿Y qué tiene eso?

- ¿Sabe por qué la premiaron?

- Por una poción que...

- ¡Era mía!- estalló el hombre. Eran mis ideas, mis pensamientos en unas viejas notas. Me pregunto, si las robó...

- ¡Yo no robé nada! ¡Yo sólo, las encontré!

- Ah, las encontró...- le dijo Snape con mucha calma- entonces, supongo, que las dejé tiradas por allí y usted amablemente las encuentra, las usa y luego se vanaglorea de sus actos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- se quejó ella con las mejillas encendidas. Su maquillaje, hacía efectivo su sonroje.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces dígame, cómo piensa terminar su famosa poción. Que yo recuerde, las notas se acaban en la preparación media. ¿Qué hará cuando el ministerio sepa que es fraude?


	2. Chapter 2

Uno de los más abandonados (Hay peores) Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Hermione lo pensó y tuvo que morderse el labio. Tenía razón, no sabía nada acerca de la poción y cómo debía terminarla. Supuso que Snape sabía lo mismo, puesto que la miró con un gesto triunfante. Bueno ¿Qué culpa tenía, de que él fuera un descuidado y hubiese dejado sus notas por allí? Sonrió levemente e hizo un gesto con las manos, las apretó. Severus tomó eso, como un aval, para continuar con sus quejas.

Era su crédito, por su poción experimental y ella no iba a robárselo.

- ¿Y...? ¿No podríamos acabarla juntos?- lanzó Hermione, con un gesto apaciguador. Severus quién se dirigía a su escritorio para enseñarle el libro donde había guardado las notas, durante tanto tiempo, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió ante el mensaje.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Podríamos compartir el crédito.

- ¿Por qué querría hacer, semejante idiotéz? La poción es mía, yo debería trabajar en ella.

- Es suya, pero yo la hice valer. Si mal no recuerdo, n el papel decía que no había logrado hacerla funcionar. Yo lo hice. Entonces, es como si fuera mía también.

- Una poción que ayude a separar el alma del cuerpo, no es ningún juego. Con eso, simplemente...

- Esperaba servirle a Voldemort.

- No. Esperaba evitar la muerte de las personas. Era como embotellarlas, hasta que el cuerpo sanara. Sin embargo, era muy riesgoso y no podía probarla con humanos.

- Intuyo que...Nunca lo hizo.

- ¿Lo hizo usted?

- No precísamente. Probé con otras formas de vida y obtuve buenos resultados.

- El alma no se ve, debe saber cuál es el momento indicado para cerrar la botella. No es tan fácil como se escucha. Si la cierra antes de tiempo, podría fragmentar el alma.

Hermione no dijo nada, al principio la poción le pareció una estupidéz. Pero luego de enterarse de sus beneficios, decidió ponerla en práctica. Por supuesto, no había notado que la misma, no le pertenecía a ningún libro viejo, que no hubiesen descubierto. Le pertenecía a Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones.

Y estaba muy enojado.

- Supongo que ahora confesará lo que me ha robado y así, podremos resolver esto como debe ser.

- Ya le he dicho que no lo robé. Usted no se hizo responsable de sus asuntos.

- ¡Estaban en mi despacho!

- En el suelo.

- ¡En mi despacho!

- Pues me rehuso a simplemente darle el placer de tomar lo que también, me dio mucho trabajo. Así que, le sugiero...Créditos compartidos. No hay otra forma.

- Sí la hay. Retráctese.

- ¿Por qué retractarnos, si podríamos lograr algo estupendo?

Severus negó con la cabeza y Hermione inspiró, abatida. Seguramente no tendría otra opción, que rendirse. Miró el artículo que hablaba de ella y sus galardones. Sintió lástima, por perderlos. Había creído, que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. No lo hizo y por ende, tenía que ajustarse a las consecuencias. Por más que dolieran.

- Andando...


End file.
